The Mystery Of SunRolePlayInteractive Story
by BraveBirdArtist
Summary: Follow along in this story making decisions mainly as MistPool, a warrior of SunClan with a very big dilema. Her clan is very loyal, and very closely knit. Where will your decisions lead her?
1. 1

Not inspired by anyone, based on anything, nor requested by any individual. Just a random Interactive Story, based on MistPool, which is who you will progress through the story as! I will not tell you her dilema, you'll probably figure it out really quickly. Sometimes you will switch point of veiws and take control of the decisions of another clanner. If there is a choice you wish you could have chosen that is not here, please review! Note that the endings are really all dependant on how you think the character should act. Honestly? I'm hoping you'll make the character decide to do whatever it is that is closest to what you would have done under the circumstances.

* * *

You woke up to a usual sunny NewLeaf day, lately everything in SunClan had been uneventful. The LeafBare was plentiful with the hot spring and orchards, and the rogues and loners weren't crossing paths with the clan. Dawnstar, who was named after the clan because she was destined to become leader, was on her seventh life. You can feel sun filtering through the cracks and crevices in the den walls. Your eyes flutter open, and you wince at the bright ray of sunshine reflecting off your rosetted chinchilla pelt.

**2A||You have a lot to do today, best get up and get it done.**

**2B||You've been hurting lately, but you have things to do. You should get up, but you'll stay in camp.**

**2C||You roll over and go back to sleep, you can do anything you need to better with some rest, it can wait.**


	2. 2A

**A||You have a lot to do today, best get up and get it done.**

You try to get up, taking a few steps before a sharp pain ripples through your stomach, spine, and legs. You are startled when AuraPool, the medicine cat, prods your shoulder in confusion. "Steady there! Is your leg bothering you?" She frowns at you, "you know, I worry about you. Are you alright?" She asks, genuine concern growing in her eyes.

**3A||You paste on a grin and hope it doesn't look too fake, you want her to think you're fine and don't need her help.**

**3B||You smile sheepishly, she's your best friend, but you couldn't drag her into this. She doesn't deserve it.**

**3C||You look down at your paws nervously, you should tell her. She's the medicine cat and your best friend, she has a right to know what's going on.**


	3. 2B

**You've been hurting lately, but you have things to do. You should get up, but you'll stay in camp.**

You get up and walk over to where the herbs are stored, and take a seat. You close your eyes and inhale the lovely scents, then you wince at a sharp pain shocking you from your stomach through your spine and legs. You jump and almost stumble over a bundle of burdock root when AuraPool, the medicine cat, prods your shoulder in worry. "Steady there! Is your leg bothering you?" She frowns at you, "you know, I worry about you. Are you alright?" She asks, genuine concern growing in her eyes.

**3A||You paste on a grin and hope it doesn't look too fake, you want her to think you're fine and don't need her help.**

**3B||You smile sheepishly, she's your best friend, but you couldn't drag her into this. She doesn't deserve it.**

**3C||You look down at your paws nervously, you should tell her. She's the medicine cat and your best friend, she has a right to know what's going on.**


	4. 2C

**You roll over and go back to sleep, you can do anything you need to better with some rest, it can wait.**

You go back to sleep and by the time you wake up it is at least sun high, and most of the other cats in the medicine den have left or are making small conversation amongst each other, or with Snowpaw, the medicine apprentice. You jump clear away from your nest in terror when AuraPool, the medicine cat, prods your shoulder in surprise. "Steady there! You haven't slept in like this since we were apprentices!" She frowns at you, "you know, I worry about you. Are you alright?" She asks, genuine concern growing in her eyes.

**3A||You paste on a grin and hope it doesn't look too fake, you want her to think you're fine and don't need her help.**

**3B||You smile sheepishly, she's your best friend, but you couldn't drag her into this. She doesn't deserve it.**

**3C||You look down at your paws nervously, you should tell her. She's the medicine cat and your best friend, she has a right to know what's going on.**


	5. 3A

**You paste on a grin and hope it doesn't look too fake, you want her to think you're fine and don't need her help.**

"Oh yeah I'm wonderful! My leg's feeling much, much better than yesterday! Thank you AuraPool." You say over cheerily, it almost feels as if you'll suffocate in the falseness of it. She must have noticed it too because her face turns stern and hard, an annoyed edge to her violet gaze. "You must think I'm a mouse brain if you thought I would fall for that, tell me you don't think I wouldn't have known you enough to notice. What's really wrong, MistPool." She demanded.

**3B||You smile sheepishly, she's your best friend, but you couldn't drag her into this. She doesn't deserve it.**

******3C||You look down at your paws nervously, you should tell her. She's the medicine cat and your best friend, she has a right to know what's going on.**

******3D||You feel an annoyed flare of stubbornness boil in your mind, and you have to swallow hard to avoid snapping at her. It's not her business anyway.**


	6. 3B

**You smile sheepishly, she's your best friend, but you couldn't drag her into this. She doesn't deserve it.**

"I'm fine, really AuraPool. My leg is just feeling a bit worse is all, it's been spreading a bit." You look into her eyes to see confusion there, and find she doesn't believe you. "That's not it, is it MistPool. Whatever it is you're trying to hide, you can tell me! You can't drag me into anything, I know you too well for that." She says softly.

**3C||You look down at your paws nervously, you should tell her. She's the medicine cat and your best friend, she has a right to know what's going on.**

**3D||You feel an annoyed flare of stubbornness boil in your mind, and you have to swallow hard to avoid snapping at her. It's not her business anyway.**


	7. 3C

**You look down at your paws nervously, you should tell her. She's the medicine cat and your best friend, she has a right to know what's going on.**

You look up at her with a nervous look. "Well you see, the truth is, it's uh... It's... It's not my leg." You say, Looking down at your paws and feeling unease creep up your spine. "Pardon?" She asks incredulously.

"My leg was never in pain to begin with, AuraPool. It's my, uhm, my... My stomach." She raised her eyebrows, surprised but cocky. "What, besides your strangely increasing weight?" She said in snarky tone. "No, not, I mean I guess it's... It has something to do with that I suppose, I, well I'm, I'm-"

"Oh my StarClan you're...?!" She exclaimed in surprise, stumbling away. "Yeah... Please, AuraPool, do not tell anyone!" You exclaim nervously, try to keep her from exposing your secret to everyone around them. "When are you due?" She asked, nervously.

AuraPool P.O.V

"In about a moon..." She says, eyes glued to her paws, avoiding eye contact. Suddenly she looks up to you, pleading visible in her eyes. "Please, help me AuraPool..."

**4A||You have to help her, she's your best friend, you'll do anything you can for her.**

**4B||You can't help her, but she's your best friend, and you'll keep her secret.**

**4C||You can't do this for her, she's your best friend but your clan leader deserves to know.**


End file.
